


Seventeen (Bughead)

by rreinhurts



Series: Courtney's Bughead Snippets [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Betty Cooper Needs a Hug, F/M, Heathers References, Jughead Jones Needs a Hug, Riverdale High School, Song: Seventeen (Reprise) (Heathers), Sweetwater River (Riverdale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 15:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18182447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rreinhurts/pseuds/rreinhurts
Summary: Essentially my interprutation of how seventeen will go down. LOVE YALL.





	Seventeen (Bughead)

It was Riverdale High’s annual production, this year taking on Heathers. Betty had been given an ensemble role (which she 100% believed was because of Evelyn’s addition to the directoral sector). Toni had been Heather Duke, the role that Betty had pined after for years after watching a recording of a highschool putting on “illegal Heathers” in seventh grade.

  
  


It was an above average musical, Betty had to say. The choreography and dynamic of the group was incredible. Josie had gotten the role of Veronica, which she definitely deserved. Betty was certinately surprised when it had came out that Sweet Pea had been cast as JD. She had been pleasantly surprise with his dedication, and how good he was. As Betty got ready in the health room with the other ensemble girls, an announcement came over the intercom in Evelyn’s frazzled voice.

  
  


**_All actors and actresses please report to the chorus room urgently. Thank you._ **

  
  


She put on the last of her strawberry lip gloss, smacking her lips together before putting the tube back into her bag, pushing off of her knuckles in an attempt to get up, smoothing down her skirt and then her hair.

  
  


She walked down the hallway, followed by Ginger, Tina and Ethel, her flats hitting the linoleum.

\

 

As she rounded the corner into stage left, she saw most of the group already congregated. She leaned against the metal caddy used to store random props like fake suicide notes and faker guns.

  
  


Jughead ushered Tina and Ginger into the small area, before he closed the school’s standard bulletproof door. 

  
  


_ Jughead. _

  
  


When Betty saw him, as much as she hated to admit it, it still made her heart skip a beat.

  
  


A month ago, Jughead had broken up with Betty outside of a dingy bar on the southside. All because she wanted to become a part of his world.

  
  


Looking at him, despite the high it gave Betty, hurt like hell. Someone could point out any given feature on his body and she could give the whole rundown, complete with five reasons she loved whatever it may be.

  
  


They had been civil, of course. Tried to still be friends. Both of them had abandonment issues, so it would make sense that they had tried to preserve what was left of their splintered relationship in an attempt to keep the core four intact.

  
  
  


Kevin stood up to address the group, taking a deep inhale, pulling Betty away from him just as he had turned around.

  
  


Wouldn’t be the first time she had almost been caught.

  
  
  


“So, I just got a call from Sweet Pea. He was in a minor motorcycle accident.” Kevin began before he was interrupted.

  
  


“Is he okay?” Jughead asked, coming closer to the group from his position leaning into the corner of the doorframe.   
  


 

“Yeah, he just won’t be able to make it. Damn shame. But the show must go on.” Kevin began. “Oh, and I just got a lovely text from Josie that she has a meeting with a producer. So now we are out two leads.”

  
  


“Does anyone know the parts and would like to fill-” Evelyn began.

  
  


_ This is your chance Betty. _

  
  


“I would.” Betty interjected, all the eyes in the room falling upon her.

  
  


“God, Betty. I wasn’t even done. Anyone else?” Evelyn finished, scanning the room.

  
  


When no one answered her, she began to offer people up. “Ginger?” she asked, raising her red brow.

  
  


“Um, no. Sorry, I wasn’t really paying attention during rehearsal.” She smirked.

  
  


Evelyn scanned the room once more, when she finally said “Fine.Go ahead Betty. Just try no to mess it up.” Slamming her clipboard onto the metal caddy Betty was leaning against, making her jump.

  
  


“Okay, well now we need a JD.” Kevin said again, walking in front of Evelyn.

  
  


The room fell silent. The only boys there were Fangs, Archie, Reggie and Jughead. 

  
  


Suddenly, a deep voice spoke up from the back, every head turning.

  
  


“I’ll do it.” Jughead said, shaking his head as he ripped his beanie off of his raven locks.

  
  


“Fine, okay. You know everything, right?” Kevin asked, crossing something off on his clipboard

  
  


“Yeah. I watched rehearsals intently. I know every word Kev.” He said, shoving the hat back onto his head.

  
  


“Okay, Okay. Show starts in fifteen, so you two go change.” Kevin pointed at them.

  
  


Jughead pushed open the door to the auditorium, letting Betty out, and then following after her. The two walked down the hall, ducking into the costume room. Betty sifted through the racks, as He stood in the doorway. It was silent between them for a few seconds, before he spoke up.

 

  
“Betty, I never meant to hurt you.” He said, swallowing after.

  
  


She paused for a moment, before returning to her search, this time at a quicker pace at an attempt to find the costume and end this god awful conversation.

  
  


“Betty?” he asked again, not hearing a response.

  
  


She turned to face him, keeping her head down.

  
  


She raised her eyes, meeting them to his. “But Jughead, you did.” She said, a quiet tone falling over her voice. “I just wanted to be a part of your world. And you kicked me out. After I told you I love you. After you told me that you love me, and then you just threw it out, like it was nothing. Like I was nothing.”

  
  


“Betty, I was just trying to protect you.” he began, before being cut off again by her.

 

“Jughead, I don’t care what happened. Just stop talking about it. It’s done; we’re done.” She snapped, returning to the rack. She found his costume and tossed it to him, and waited until he turned out of the room to grab hers and run to the girl’s bathroom.

 

  
She changed quickly, running out just in time to begin the opening monolouge.

  
  


She came back out, and then it started. Alice.

  
  


She had seen her in the audience. She had tried to focus on the performance, but as soon as she came back, her eyes began spilling. She dug her nails into the soft flesh of her palms, feeling the satisfying sting as she broke skin. She pushed open the door to the hallway, not caring about the noise over the applause echoing around the room. She stormed to the stairway across from the health room, sitting down on the second step and putting her head in her hands.

  
  


_ You looked so fat up there. You need to lose some weight. _

  
  


_ You call that singing? I would rather listen to babies cry than that. _

  
  


_ I just wasted two hours on you. _

  
  


The insults that would be coming from her mother in a short hour started screaming in her head, until she felt a warm hand against her shoulder.

  
  


“Betty, are you okay?” a deep voice asked her.

  
  


She turned up to look at the source. She saw him with his hand on her shoulder still. He sunk down to the floor, two steps underneath her.

  
  


“I’m sorry, Jug. It’s just my mom. I just tried to do my best and she’s still going to be mad at me.” She sobbed, returning her head back to her knees.

  
  


“Betty, I’ve known you for a long time. I know you. I know that you are stronger than her. Please come sing with me. It doesn’t matter what it sounds like. Have you ever heard me sing?”

  
  


She looked up at him, the expression on her face slowly curling into a smile. “Yeah, it’s pretty bad.” She teased.

  
  


“But I’m still doing it even though  I know my dad probably doesn’t want a boy that sings, but I’m doing it anyway. We only have one more year left. If I don’t do it now, I will never get to. So it doesn’t matter. I’m just going to go out there and have fun, if you would like to join.”

  
  


She smiled even wider as he extended his arm out to her, standing up. She grabbed it as he assisted her getting up. They jogged to the auditorium, where they got a brief scolding for being so loud with the door from Evelyn. After that debacle, they walked onto the stage with the curtains closed. They opened, the heavy velvet sweeping across the floor.

  
  


They began the speaking part, until the song set in.

  
  


_ “Fine, we’re damaged. Really damaged, but that does not make us wise.”  _ She paced around the stage.

  
  


_ “We’re not special, we’re not different, we don’t choose who lives or dies. Let’s be normal, see bad movies, sneak a beer and watch TV. We’ll bake brownies, and go bowling, don’t you want a life with me?”  _ She belted, turning to face him with her arms extended at her sides.

  
  


_ “Can’t we be Seventeen? That’s all I want to do. If you could let me in, I could be good with you.”  _ He stepped closer to her.

  
  


_ “People hurt us.” _

  
  


_ “Or they vanish.”  _ He choked out. She could see the pain in his eyes. His mother, after all, had left him.

  
  


_ “And you’re right, it really blows. But we let go…” _

  
  


_ “Take a deep breath.”  _ He sang once more.

  
  


*

  
  


“ _ Don’t stop looking in my eyes!” _

  
  


_ “Your eyes!”  _ He belted out after her. 

  
  


_ Can’t we be Seventeen? Is that so hard to do? If you could let me in, I could be good with you. Can’t we be Seventeen, if we still got the right.”  _ They sang in unison. She noticed how his lips parted. She saw how he stepped closer, filling the gap between them.

  
  
  


_ * _

  
  
  


_ “I want to be with you.” _

 

_ “I want to be with you.”  _ He echoed.

 

_ “Tonight!”  _ They both belted, hitting the climax of the song.

  
  


_ * _

  
  
  


_ “Yeah we’re damaged.”  _ She began once more.

  
  


_ “Badly damaged.”  _ He added

  
  


“ _ But your love’s too good to lose.”  _ They sang together.

  
  


“ _ Hold me tighter.”  _ She sang weakly.

  
  


“ _ Even closer.” _

  
  


_ “I’ll stay if I’m what you chose.”  _

  
  
  


_ * _

  
  
  


_ “Cause you’re the one I choose.”  _ She sung softly. He leaned in, resting his forehead against hers.

  
  


“ _ Cause you’re the one I choose.”  _ He echoed.

  
  


“ _ Cause you’re the one I choose.”  _ They sang together.

  
  


He grabbed her gently by the back of her neck, pulling her in for a kiss. She answered, settling her hands around his neck as well, before his moved to her waist. They deepened the kiss.

  
  


The curtain closed.

  
  


“Betts?” He whispered in her ear, pulling away from the kiss and instead pulling her into a hug, setting his head on her shoulder.

  
  


“Huh, Juggie?” She whispered back. He could hear the happiness in her voice. She wanted to jump and scream like a little girl.

  
  


“You know that I took the role for you, right?” He asked, pressing a kiss to her temple, and the pulling her back to look at her.

  
  


She smiled, giggling slightly. 

  
  


“Yes, Juggie, I knew.”

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Edit: I just watched the new ep. It was fucking perfect. Beautiful. Incredible. I ship Choni now, which was something I never thought I would be able to do. Cole is actually a really good singer. But can we talk about Bughead? The mutual love and appreciation, the whole goodness that was seventeen, the sex scene while the trailer where they lost their virginity to each other goes up in flames, and that cute ass nose boop? WTF? I believe that this is Roberto making up for the lack of Bughead in season 3? I love it. My favorite episode by far. I will, however have you know that I actaully screamed when Jug got thrown out of the window in the promo. No cap, my mother asked if I was okay... I swear, the end of every season. Thank you so much for reading, if you would like me to interpret any other spoilers, please let me know! I will be taking my first real crack at smut tonight and I am very excited. Love you all and thank you so much for all of the kuddos and kind comments. And if you follow me for New Perspective, new chapter will be up soon, I swear.
> 
> tumblr: rreinhurts/ lordofperogis  
> IG: rreinhurts/ nxmberfxve.aep


End file.
